


Assorted Brave Banging

by oldyeller1



Category: Brave Police J-Decker, 勇者エクスカイザー | Brave Exkaiser (Anime), 勇者特急マイトガイン | Yuusha Tokkyuu Might Gaine | The Brave Express Might Gaine (Anime), 太陽の勇者ファイバード | Taiyou no Yuusha Fighbird | The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldyeller1/pseuds/oldyeller1
Summary: i did a nsfw otp meme on tumblr, a 30 day challenge. SOME CAN BE JUST T STUFF AND NO SEX SOME ARE FULL OUT STICKY ROBOTS might be some xeno.
Relationships: Deckerd/Duke/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker), Deckerd/Gunmax (Brave Police J-Decker), Duke Fire/Gunmax, Exkaiser/Fighbird, Gaine/Black Gaine, Kagerou/Power Joe, McCrane/Onoue Seia, Shadowmaru/Drill Boy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Gaine/Black Gaine: First Time

Gaine hardly had any experience in interfacing. He wasn't out in the world much, not when he was off duty, and so whatever he knew he learned from studying himself. It was similar with the other mechs he worked with. They would study diligently and then when they didn't understand something, they would ask either Might or Hameda about it.

About interfacing, though, Gaine didn't think it was appropriate to ask either young men about it. the thought sent his circuits sparking in embarassment.

Even if Gaine wasn't too sure about the idea of interface, he knew the gist of it. Humans referred to it as "sex" and it was usually between male and female of their species. It was not limited to that, however. The express team had been designed without gender in mind, and Hameda had explained briefly that they physically mimicked both human genders, in case either robot identified with one or the other. Gaine had somewhat investigated the claim, curious one morning and had honestly almost run to Might in fear he had done something wrong. He'd just innocently been pawing at himself when it felt almost too good, and his cord had pressurized strongly enough to knock his codpiece off. The appendage scared him at first, and he'd frozen, biting his lip and staring. The tip leaked and the base throbbed, and he couldn't seem to will it down. Gingerly touching the length, Gaine had gasped and immediately wrapped his servo around it. It felt… good enough. And safe. He squeezed a little, and whined at the feel of it. Slowly stroking at the cord had gotten him off messily, but Gaine had since then researched how human males, er, functioned sexually.

It seemed easy enough. Kind of.

Gaine was now giving his counterpart a crash course in the matter, shyly explaining where to touch and what felt good. Black Gaine was a quick learner, touching Gaine earnestly with an adorably determined frown on his face. The black mech's glossa peeked out from the corner of his mouth, a little habit. He was jerking Gaine off, when the other mech stopped him and leaned close, directing him to lie back. Black Gaine obliged and flattened against the concrete, his knees bent and his legs spread wide. Gaine moved between his thighs, rubbing his stiff cord against Black's panel. The mech groaned and bucked at the movement, squirming and arching. Gaine smiled, kissing at Black's chest and neck, all he could really reach. It took him a little while, but eventually Black released his valve panel, the interface dripping onto the ground. It was here that Gaine had no prior experience and, unsure, thrust himself in to the hilt. Black yelped, optics flashing painfully and Gaine nuzzled him apologetically. He waited patiently, pressing kisses to the tip of the other's train chest. Eventually, Black Gaine whimpered, moving his hips. Bucking into his twin, Gaine moaned loudly, chasing his overload. Black Gaine crashed his hips against the other, mimicking his volume, until finally both mechs crashed, scraping their paint as overload hit them.

Black onlined first, inspecting the white streaks all along his bumper. That was… noticeable. Might would not be pleased if they showed up like this. As it was, Gaine remained comfortably on top of him.


	2. Ayako/Dumpson: Cuddle  Regina/Yuuta: Kiss

**Fluffy BP Posts (first one is Ayako Dumpson, the second is Regina Yuuta)**

**Naked Cuddles**

He'd never really gotten overcharged before, Dumpson thought, and this was how he thought he ended up this way now. It wasn't that bad. He was lying on his side, helm throbbing with excess charge. That was normal enough. But…

What was Ayako doing, curled up in his hands?

One optic online, he could see clothing shed here and there. His standard breathalyzer sensor was acting up, so he assumed she had been overchar— er. Drunk. Dumpson huffed, but sleepily observed her. The way her body curved, how her hair was covering her shoulders, how she was cuddling against his thumbjoint. He drifted back into recharge slowly, a smile matching her own.

What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas.

**Naked Kiss**

**yes! they're the ages they are in the show uvu but! it's not what you think.**

Yuuta didn't even care. No one had told him she was staying at his house again; his sisters were notorious for not letting him know. And, well, he'd been in a rush to brush his teeth and get to the station.

Running into Regina after her bath, nothing on, and then having the misfortune of barreling into her, well. that was only part of the worst. Accidentally kissing her full on the lips and landing on top of her? Oh. He had jumped up immediately, as though she was on fire, eyes wide, and then just… ran. Fast. Out of his house, into the garage, and through Deckerd's window.

He was trying to hide from the sound of her giggling it was not working no matter what Deckerd was trying to ask him. Nope.


	3. Guard Star (solo)

Guard Star didn't get much time to himself. He was always either with his team, or on call with the inspector. That being said, he had been having some very vivid dreams lately. Dreams of hands on himself, stroking and pinching at his frame. It was highly embarrassing for him to have to rush out in the middle of the night over such dreams, his alt mode shivering on his axels. Guard Fire had growled tiredly at him one night as the patrol car sped out. He had to race the charge off until he was too tired to do much; since he worked with the police force in the morning, this meant that Guard Star was never well rested enough for his job. Satsuda had had the car looked at several times, as his engine stuttered tiredly. The dreams and lack of recharge had become a regular occurrence, though Guard Rescue had been the only one to catch on. He approached the tired car one night on one of his racing excursions.

"Why don't you take some time off for yourself?" the ambulance had mumbled shyly, headlights flicked to the side. "Instead of trying to drive off the charge, maybe just give into it?" Guard star hadn't said anything in reply, just flashed his sirens anxiously, but Guard Rescue drove off to leave his friend alone. Left on an empty stretch of road, Guard Star sighed to himself.

Maybe, just once, he could take care of himself.

The mech sped to the police impound yard. No one would be in here this late at night, everyone out or at home. He settled next to a large trailer, leaning back against it and offlining his optics. In his dreams, there was no specific figure touching him, just hands on his frame. Guard Star bit his lip and rubbed at his transformation seams, trying to recall his many visions. A hand on his chest, circling headlights and tracing his star. Another on his hip, toying with the wiring before dipping to rub at his panel—

He whined, pressing two fingers onto the rapidly heating metal. He brought one of his legs up, stretching the wiring and mimicking his pose in his memories. He was never taking in his visions, instead being taken, dominated by a face he couldn't see. He always awoke to his valve clenching and dripping, acting upon phantom sensations of something moving in and out of him. Bringing a hand up to stifle his whines and groans, Guard Star's panels retracted. His cord pressurized almost immediately, but he ignored it in favor of his valve. Stuffing two fingers into the opening, he sighed, somewhat relieved. It had been a long time since he had done something like this, and he groaned as his valve felt full. Moving to lie on his side, Guard Star began to pump his fingers into himself. He rest his helm in the crook of his arm, one leg bent up as he fingered himself. He shook and moaned, his body tensing and relaxing. Adding another finger and moving faster, he found himself all but curled up panting for air to cool his systems. Guard Star's fingers moved deep, stroking at calipers and rubbing sensor nodes. He whined and gasped, buckled and crumpled, until at last his long awaited overload hit him. He arched as waves of charge flooded his circuits, a surge powerful enough to knock him offline momentarily, fingers still shoved in his clenching valve. He sighed as he came back online,withdrawing his servo to blearily look at the mess he'd made. Worth it? Yes. Dawn was soon, he could see the sun on the horizon, but he couldn't bring himself to change back just yet. Rolling over and ignoring the fluid staining his hand and thighs, Guard Star drifted into the most peaceful recharge he had had in days.


	4. Ace Baron/Raker Brothers: Blowjob

Ace Baron had never been in the situation he was in now. His faceplates were heated enough to melt off, legs open wide. He watched them, the two young, feisty Rakers licking and sucking at his pressurized cord. They took turns at lavishing the tip with attention, to sliding their glossae and lips around the base. If they bumped into each other, the two would shoot their overexcited plane a sultry glance before getting into a little make out fight.

Ace Baron wasn't sure what was getting him off more, exactly; watching the two go at it, or watching both of them take care of his cord with the utmost expertise. He had already overloaded twice for them, the evidence having been licked away from their frames before they started on him again. Hiccuping and sobbing a little, Ace Baron bucked his hips desperately.

Exkaiser was right, in warning him. The pair of Rakers were a horny handful, with the highest endurance levels on the ship.

Ace Baron had to prove he could keep up.


	5. 3 pairs inside: Fingering, Rimming, 69

**Deckerd X Gunmax, Brave Police**

Deckerd had finally managed to shut Gunmax up. Alright, so he wasn't exactly doing this in an appropriate way, but it was working. Two fingers pumping into the biker mech's valve, scissoring as Gunmax squirmed on his desk. He bucked his hips for more, calipers gripping Deckerd's digits as the police officer smiled. He was trying to break the other patrolman. Gunmax had set the rules for this little game, withhold an overload if he made any sounds at all. So far, one whine had earned him ten more minutes of teasing. Anytime the mech got too agitated, Deckerd pulled his hand away and waited, watching Gunmax grit his teeth to calm down. His cord was beginning to pressurize uncomfortable behind his blue panel, having watched Gunmax almost go over edge about three times now.

The other rule to the game, however, was that he couldn't interface until Gunmax had overloaded once.

So he tortured the mech, adding a third finger and curling the digits, until Gunmax's valve clenched down on him, lubricants dripping into his palm.

**Exkaiser X Fighbird1**

Fighbird whined softly, looking down his front at his sempai's optics. The older mech's glossae was pushed deep in his valve, pressing as deep as he could reach. Exkaiser would pull away to lap at his interface, teasing him before dipping his glossae back in. Fighbird chirped and squeaked when, glossae shoved in full, Exkaiser began to hum. The deep, powerful sound waves tickled at his valve walls, and he gasped, curling up on himself and cradling Exkaiser's helm in place. He didn't last long, the smooth humming and stroking glossae bringing him to a quick overload. Fighbird let go of himself, whispering Exkaiser's name as his overload crashed into him.

**Volfogg X Rairyu**

Alright, Volfogg had to admit that this new, exciting change in position wasn't so bad. Once he got over the "don't drop me" aspect, he was totally fine with Rairyu holding his smaller frame upside down on the yellow mech's lap. Gravity was just a little unnerving. Rairyu was doing a good job of making him forget that he was being held in place, upside down, in front of a cord that could poke his optic out.

The large combiner mech was leaning against the wall, glossa swirling around Volfogg's pressurized interface. He held the littler mech with both of his servos, resting his torso somewhat against his chestplates. Rairyu didn't mind too much that Volfogg was having problems reaching his own cord, not when he could make the small ninja writhe and moan with each passing stroke of his glossa. Volfogg could at least squeeze the yellow cord in his servos, and it was entirely too ego swelling that Rairyu's size was "incredible." Rairyu grinned, still lapping at the underside of Volfogg's cord, even passing over his open valve, until the purple mech cried out and overloaded onto his stomach plates.

Ah well. At least they had a few more hours.


	6. Fighbird/Exkaiser Sweet/Passionate

Fighbird loved kisses. Such simple things, but so important, so meaningful. The very thought of the power that came from them made him smile, another incredible, small thing.

He had even gotten Exkaiser to kiss him in public a few times. Well, it hadn't really been a plot of his, but it was very nice either way. A good morning kiss in his office when he had been there all night reviewing a case study. An evening kiss when he had stopped by the training grounds.

In public or just between them, a kiss never failed to make Fighbird happiest.

Which is perhaps why Exkaiser hummed when he trailed kisses down Fighbird's jaw, onto his neck. His optics were dim, but he noticed all of Fighbird's smiles and sighs. He could feel the way Fighbird's energy signature spiked at each kiss, and pressed another one to the other's frame. His cord was buried deep in the other mech, but he was not moving altogether quickly. Shallow, slow rolls of his hips pressed his cord deep, earning some gasps from Fighbird. He kissed the jet mech softly, resting his full weight on the other.

Fighbird always smiled, always felt happy. He spread this lightheartedness to those around him, and broke Exkaiser's seriousness with a wonderful feeling of love. As Exkaiser moved in him, Fighbird held onto his sempai's hand. His legs locked around Exkaiser's hips, And the older mech looked up to nuzzle him. Fighbird gave him a sweet kiss and nuzzled back, moving his hips a little.

He could have all the kisses in the world, and return them too. And that is what made him happiest.


	7. Guy Shishoioh/Soldato J Shadowmaru/Drill Boy:Public

**Guy Shishioh X Soldato J**

An alleyway was not what he had planned for a romantic rendezvous, but this is where Guy had ended up. And, of course, romantic was pushing it. This little foreplay fighting had become their game, always ending the same way.

In some part of Guy's mind, he was still fighting to win; though he was starting to wonder if that held true.

He was being shoved into a wall, held in place, with J's cord rammed inside him. J always ended up on top, so to speak. His armor scratched against the wall as he struggled to be quiet. J's mouth was latched on a spot of his neck, long hair pushed aside. He moved roughly, desperately, lifting one of Guy's legs for more room. There was a hand over Guy's mouth, and on top of that, the redhead's own hand kept it in place.

Can't be too noisy, now. That would be bad publicity. Only muffled moaning and armor scraping existed between them in these meetings.

**Shadowmaru X Drill Boy**

Shadomaru licked his way along Drill Boy's cord before taking it in his mouth, growling. He held the soccer detective by the hips so he didn't move as much, before sucking on the interface. Drill Boy sobbed and tried to buck, but was held in place. The soccer field bleachers were hardly private, but lying on them with Shadowmaru hovering over him, taking care of him, it didn't matter where they were. The sun was setting anyway, mostly hiding them and reflecting Drill Boy's warm orange onto Shadowmaru's face as he worked his cord. He had a servo clamped over his mouth as Shadowmaru sucked him off, stifling his noises. He overloaded probably too quickly, the violet mech rumbling and still moving as lubricants shot into his intakes. As Drill Boy came down, Shadowmaru pressed kisses along his frame, moving from his hips to his jaw, finally on his face. Drill Boy nuzzled idly at the ninja, smiling happily, and Shadowmaru did the same, resting their forehelms together and grinning. Even if this was a little public, it was still their's.


	8. Ace/Rakers: Morning Lazy Sex

Ace Baron's optics flickered on, frame heavy and sluggish from recharge. He was on his side, one of the Rakers in front of him and one behind. Effectively, he couldn't move. But… someone was holding his leg up, kissing at the back of his neck while the other nuzzled at his chest. Ace Baron could feel something rubbing at the base of his panel, no doubt the cord of the Raker behind him. He slid his valve panel back, whimpering at the sudden feel of the Green Raker's hot cord sliding against his interface opening. The Raker must has been surprised he was awake, pausing in his, movements. He mumbled "good morning" and Ace heard his brother echo the same. Blue Raker looked up at Ace Baron blearily, kissing at his cheek. Frame heating up, Ace baron nuzzled back at the train mech, drawing him into a slow kiss. The Green Raker behind him sighed softly, still just rubbing himself against Ace's valve before gently pushing in. He moved slowly, peppering kisses against the back of the plane mech's neck. Ace Baron moaned into his active kiss, wiggling his aft back against the cord. It wasn't as tight a fit as he'd thought it would be, as they had interfaced the night away. His calipers constricted around the cord as the Raker sheathed himself, and he heard Green moan softly. Shallowly and slowly rolling his hips, he moved against Ace Baron, holding his leg up and nuzzling into his shoulderplates. Ace Baron gasped, releasing the other Raker from his kiss. The Blue brother chuckled before moving to nibble at the neck cables in front of him, optics offlined. Ace Baron sighed, moving his hips ever so slightly as Green Raker's cord sank deep. When his overload hit, it was a rolling, subdued charge that flooded his systems, prolonged by the Raker moving in and out of him steadily. Green did not overload when he did, instead still thrusting his hips at a gentle pace and drawing a second overload from Ace Baron out of the aftercharge. As the valve clenched on him the Green Raker froze, lubricants erupting from his cord into the other's already slick valve. He clung to Ace Baron with his free hand, forehelm resting against his back. The Blue Raker smiled tiredly, settling himself again as the other two came down from their highs.

It would be his turn later.


	9. Regina/Yuuta: On the floor (fluff)

Yuuta grinned, Regina leaning into him. An arm around her shoulder, he nuzzled at her blonde hair. She was still (slightly) taller than him, so most days this was an impossible feat. While lounging about and enjoying each other's company was preferred, it was entirely Elizabeth and Urunyan's fault they had ended up on the floor. This was not how that kissing thing went, but oh well. Both were feeling too lax to do much right now, other than just sit there on the office floor. They hardly got time like this; Yuuta was typically out on patrols and trying to keep the expanding Brave Police units in check, and Regina made sure that all functioned properly as head of the police's robotics department after Toudou had retired.

Currently, Regina's head tucked under his chin, Yuuta couldn't help but beam stupidly. He would have commented on the peacefulness of the situation, but unfortunately, it wasn't bound to last. His badge/communicator sparked to life, Power Joe's exasperated voice crackling. "Boss, some of the Gunmax clone cadets were squabbling again, annnd I think one of them flattened the ambassador's car."

Regina rolled her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms as Yuuta grabbed his badge from his belt. She patted his knee apologetically. "Tell him to send them to me," she sighed, moving to stand. "I'll be sure to punish them accordingly."

Yuuta blinked, but nodded. "A new security setting?"

"Actually a magnetizer attached to their belts for keeping gear on them." The blonde paused at the door, looking over her shoulder. "I need to test the potency of it. Their afts might be stuck together for a day if I slip up."

The young man chuckled, standing and brushing himself off. "Anyway we could test that out?"

"No," Regina said flatly, rolling her eyes. "Deckerd would hardly appreciate two people stuffed into his driver's seat."

"What about—"

"I am not going to subject Duke to that."

Yuuta laughed again, walking over to stand beside her. "Well if we can't do that… how about a date later?" He stood on his tiptoes to kiss her cheek politely. "If you're not busy?"

Her face heated a little, but she smiled back. "I can find time. But the badge stays off."

"Fair enough."


	10. Gunmax/Deckerd: Dirty Talk Harcore

" **Yea baby** , so hot and tight~" Gunmax purred into Deckerd's audial, tracing the red sirens with his glossae. He had the other officer bent over his desk, pounding into his valve recklessly. Deckerd's hands were cuffed behind his back, he cheek resting on some paperwork. He'd been good at dodging the occasional messy office sex for a week, but Gunmax had cornered, cuffed, and wound him up. He really hadn't had a chance to prevent it, as Gunmax had latched onto his mouth the moment he walked in that morning. No one else was there, thankfully, and the Boss had a field trip.

"Dekkado, why so quiet when I'm workin' so hard to **fuck you** into the desk?"

Deckerd groaned loudly as Gunmax's cord slammed deep. He did need this. He'd been getting uptight about a case lately, a frustrating one that had him tied up. Some days on the job, he didn't want to be that one mech that had to do everthing, be strong, be this or that. That Gunmax was now the one in total control was somewhat liberating.

"You're going to leak all over the place when we're done," Gunmax crooned into his neck, biting hard at cables as his pace got rougher, faster. "I'm going to blow my cannon so hard in you, you won't be able to walk without dripping on the ground~" It didn't matter that the arrogant biker's voice was muffled now, Deckerd arched as he was thrust into, ignoring the denting bite to his neck.

"You'll have to sit on my lap all day, **baby** , best way to keep you from all that work is to keep pounding into you, my cord, your wet valve."

Deckerd ground hard against the desk and back onto Gunmax's cord, a loud growl behind his gritted denta. Gunmax's optics flashed and he bit harder, glossae lapping the wires between his teeth.

"I can fuck you all day, **baby**. Just say the word."

He couldn't really speak at this point, he'd risk the chance of throwing his authority out at the cadet when what he really wanted was to be dominated for a bit.

"Perhaps we just get off this once, then."

Deckerd felt his overload flow through him, circuits crackling and popping with energy. His cord spurts lubricant onto the side of his desk as his valve clenches and gushes around Gunmax's own interface, sheathed fully inside of him. At the sudden tightness, Gunmax's cord released as his overload hit too. Deckerd's helm was thrown back in a silent cry, bumping him from his grip on the other's neck cables. No matter. Gunmax rest his helm on his shoulder as he shot lubricant into Deckerd's valve, the clenches coming rhythmically. He listened to them cool off, fans whirring and system clicking. Deckerd had crashed onto his desk, face to the side and mouth open. Gunmax propped himself up, looking down at the tired officer. He looked more relaxed than he had in weeks, to Gunmax's credit. He pulled himself out of Deckerd, wincing at the mess. That report needed to be done today, how they'd get a reign check on it who even knew.


	11. Duke Fire/Gunmax

Gunmax whined, pressed up against the wall of the garage. A large servo was down his front and between his legs, rubbing relentlessly against his valve. He hated that he had ended up with Duke jumping him in here again, and honestly it was another stupid wrestling match. He won again, of course, pinning Duke to what he thought was the ground.

It was not the ground at all.

It was Fire Roader.

Gunmax really couldn't complain in this position. He liked fighting with the other mech before interfacing, throwing out any manner of dirty English he could. Duke just took the words in stride, eventually wearing the biker down to something entirely mushy. There was no other way Gunmax could describe it. One moment he thought clearly, sharply, and the next he was sandwiched against something and molested until his AI fried.

With Duke Fire pinning him to the wall and grinding his cord into Gunmax's aft, Gunmax was having a hard time keeping up. He couldn't really move, but could feel large fingers teasing the rim of his soaked valve. He couldn't reciprocate because Duke Fire was stupidly large. The mech was on his knees, humping him without shame. Gunmax looked back at Duke Fire. He would meet his optics a few times, but mostly the combiner mech's helm was hanging, his turbine fans humming dully. Eventually, one of Duke's servos gripped around his cord, and he jerked himself, moaning lowly and still toying with Gunmax with his free hand. The green mech groaned and writhed against the touches, riding the hand he was on and scraping his fingers down the wall. He needed more purchase to move down, he wanted something in his valve. Grinding his denta, Gunmax struggled, feeling one of Duke Fire's fingers slip into his valve. Good enough.

Finding some grip on the wall, Gunmax began to bounce on the hand, calipers stretching around the stiff finger. Duke's optics flashed, and he began to jerk his cord faster, thumbing the tip less and moving from base to head. His hips twitched and he watched Gunmax go down on him, imagining his cord deep in that small, tight valve. It became too much for him and his systems overloaded, charge flooding through his circuits and his cord shot lubricant along Gunmax's back, some splattering over his shoulder and onto the wall. Gunmax snickered, slowing himself a tad on the hand he was so eagerly grinding on before. His valve clenched wantonly but he ignored it.

"If you get out of the armor, **baby** ," he cooed, looking over his shoulder calmly at the larger mech. "I'll let you have me any way you like. There's a catch though."

Duke Fire's helm came up, the finger in Gunmax curling. "Is there?"

Gunmax bit his lip, nodding. "You scraped up my front. You're fixing that later." He paused, grinning. "I bet the boy scout would help too."

"If you insist," the white mech rumbled, lazily activating the latch protocols to strip his combiner.


	12. Guard Fire/Guard Wing

Guard Fire was entirely sold on the idea that Guard Wing was a snob. The mech ran off, had a stubborn temper and an ego the size of space. Guy was too full of himself; a decent fighter, but nonetheless, a pain in Guard Fire's ass.

They had been arguing again, this time over their individual roles in the human's society. Guard Wing boasted about his high quality horsepower a little too much for Guard Fire's liking, and well, he'd lashed out at him. Guard Wing didn't have the chance to realize the hose sneaking around his feet until he was tied against a tree.

"You know what you need?" The fire truck snickered, a finger under Guard Wing's chin. "You need to learn some humility."

Guard Wing snorted and bit at the hand in his face, narrowly missing. "I guess a clown like you could teach me."

"Oi! Temper, temper!"

"Who's got who tied up over some jealous streak, hothead?"

Guard Fire waved his servo harmlessly, but tugged the hose tighter and smirked. "Loosen up! Oh, Wait." He walked around the tree and looped the hose around Guard Wing's helm in a gag. "You can't."

There were some muffled curses on Guard Wing's part, but he stopped when Guard Fire's hand rubbed against his interface panel. He struggled, but only ended up rubbing himself against the hand and working himself up more. Damn, he hadn't really done this lately, and he couldn't admit it was… sort of a turn on, tied up and being touched. Where had he even gotten that idea, some human television show?

Guard Fire rubbed adamantly against the other's panel, watching him wriggle. If the jet mech was truly angry, he'd have snapped the binding hose by now. Smiling, Guard Fire continued to tease the mech. Finally, he wasn't opening his stupid mouth. The fire truck leaned in close to Guard Wing's audials, glossa flicking to trace the metal. He didn't get a head butt to the face, but instead a low, muffled moan was heard and Guard Fire sneered. Bingo.

"You know, if you ask nicely, I'll give you a very nice overload," the fire truck purred heatedly, pressing his knee against Guard Wing's panel. The action was a little blunt, and Guard Wing winced. His cord was pressurizing insistently against the piece, and pressing on it wasn't exactly what he wanted. The mech bucked as far as his bonds would allow, and growled. When Guard Fire pulled away he struggled even more so fiercely. The fire truck cocked his hips arrogantly and laughed.

"So you do want it enough to beg, hmm?" He teased, and Guard Wing looked away shamefully. Guard Fire watched as the jet mech's panels released his throbbing cord to the other. Obligingly removing Guard wing's gag, Guard fire tipped his temporary challenge's chin up again.

"Say it."

Guard Wing grimaced and the mumbled tiredly, "Please?"

"Beg a little more, I do so love hearing you not sound like an ass." Guard Fire taunted, and reached down to squeeze the other's stiff cord.

Guard Wing had been mid complaint when he was groped, and groaned again. "Please, hot head— I need… th-this." It was getting harder to think, Guard Fire thumbing him like that. "Please."

The fire truck laughed and let go of the cord, moving close to lean against the other and wrap a leg around his waist and the tree. His arms wound around the other's head as he brought his face in close and ground against the cord. "Perfect~"


	13. Mic Sounders the 13th/Music

Mic ground into the bottom of the desk, thick cord pulsing. There was a live music performance going on, from one of his top favorite bands. It was a Skype call from the local bar where they were playing. They were working it like a live stream, really, when no one could be heard on the other end. Mic could never had put a classification of himself. Some might have considered him a technophile, but he called himself a music enthusiast.

A rock star.

Nothing charged him more than a good song, and he was just humping the metal of the desk adamantly, sliding down into his chair. His cord rubbed against the cool surface, smearing lubricant underneath the desk. The tip leaked beads of it, but never enough to fall to the floor. He was teasing himself, pacing, just like the music. The guitar riffs and the drum solo hit his audials and Mic groaned, kicking back from his desk for his cord to pop out in the open. He wrapped his servo around it and pumped in time to the beat of the music, watching the flashing lights. At a rest he would thumb the tip, biting his lips as more lubricant began to show.

It wasn't about the people.

Only the music.

The finale was coming, the one he knew by heart. His system was charging for an intense overload and he couldn't care less, jerking himself quickly as people cheered and sang with the band as they drew near the end. It was going to be his audience one day, someone to cheer him on in a different way. The vocalist screeched a few more words, and the robot watching the show tugged himself a final time. Mic's moaning became a crescendo, and he overloaded as the crowd cheered and the drummer beat a final note. Five thick jets of lubricant shot up into the air, splattering on his mask and chestplates. More flowed down his cord and onto his servo, and he rubbed it on his cord as he came down. Moaning softly, he watched the show blearily and began to move his hand on himself again.

Another song was playing.


	14. Power Joe/Kagerou; Drill Boy/Shadowmaru; Exkaiser/Fighbird

**Drill Boy X Shadowmaru**

His brothers would kill him.

Drill Boy came to this conclusion relatively late in the act of interfacing, but that was nothing new. What was new was that Shadowmaru was interfacing with him on top of the four build team desks. Drill Boy's front rest on the flat surface as the violet ninja pounded into him, gripping his hips harshly. What had started as a joke request between the two of them had become a preferred position.

Doggy style, of course.

On his knees, Shadowmaru's cord thrust deep into the soccer detective, causing the littler mech to moan loudly. Drill Boy lie on the desk with his aft in the air, hands gripping the edges of the tables. They'd been at this all evening, everyone else out. He had already overloaded, Shadowmaru had yet to; too busy driving him to another. He… needed to figure out a way to clean the desk up later. Shadowmaru began to thrust harder, leaning heavily over Drill Boy and snapping his hips into the orange mech. Gasping, Drill Boy's valve clenched around the ninja detective and he arched his back. His overload caused more lubricant to leak onto the tabletops, valve stuffed full. The calipers tighetened around Shadowmaru's interface and kept the mech on top of him as they came down. Shadowmaru panted before pulling out, cracking his stiff knuckle joints. The only five minutes Drill Boy was ever quiet for were the five after a good interface.

**Exkaiser X Fighbird/Katori, android au. this is actually just fluffy with smooches.**

Human bodies were weird. Exkaiser had previously determined this, but now was discovering further evidence. Okay sure, they were useful for spending time with Kouta and the other kids, but they were not his armored self and it was weird.

He'd just been cuddling with Katori for some time, a thought tickling the back of his mind. Humans interfaced, produced offspring through this manner, but how did they? He dropped his soft kisses from Katori's face to around his neck and collar, feeling the other chuckle in his throat. Clothing was another peculiar thing to him, as he was always in his battle armor and that was that. Humans wore things stylishly, to hide shame as Haruka had mentioned when his android body was created. Exkaiser didn't really understand the appeal, but gently rubbed at Katori's hip through his jeans. The tough fabric just seemed to prevent his touches, but Katori hummed approvingly. Exkaiser didn't understand it, but still lavished the other android with affection, kissing and nipping and nuzzling, avoiding most of the weird fabric.

Clothing, what an anomaly.

**Power Joe X Kagerou**

Power Joe whined and squirmed on his berth, servo vigorously pumping his cord under a frilly apron. He rubbed the fabric along his length, panting for air to cool his systems. The black maid outfit really did fit his figure well, and the skirt was loose enough to not catch on his shovel teeth codpiece. The yellow mech's feet kicked against the surface of the berth, sliding as he tried to pull them up. He could see lubricant staining the apron, leaking through the thin fabric. Moaning loudly, Power Joe's helm thumped against the wall, his hips straining, close, so close—

The door clicked and he froze like a deer in headlights, servo squeezing himself. He had locked the door, how had—

Kagerou blinked at him once, optic scanning the room curiously. It didn't take him long to figure out he'd caught his boyfriend with his hand in the cookie jar. The power shovel did have an appreciation for costumes. Power Joe looked down a little shamefully, there wasn't really anyway he could hide his pressurized cord. Stupid scanner optic. Stupid lockpicking ninja boyfriend-

"Would you like some assistance?" he heard Kagerou coo softly, and the yellow mech looked up, optics wide. The ninja was idly toying with a large featherduster, a grin on his face. "You seem too messy for a cleaning service."


	15. Duke/Deckerd/Gunmax

"You're being too loud, you know."

Deckerd's optics flicked on, turning his head toward the doorway. Duke stood there, helm cocked with a smug grin on his face. Meeting the englishmech's optics, Deckerd very quickly turned to hide his face on the desk. It didn't matter that Duke hadn't seen his valve dripping down his legs, it was pretty obvious what the two had been doing. Handcuffed and bent over a desk wasn't exactly mysterious.

Gunmax huffed and rubbed his cord against Deckerd's valve cheekily. "How long've you been there, Brit Boy?" He repeated the action, and Deckerd attempted to kick at him.

Making his way to the desk, Duke locked the door behind him. "Around the biting," he replied, stopping next to Deckerd to look at the cuffs and marked neck cables. "I was intrigued as to how you could still talk around that."

"Intrigued or turned on?"

Deckerd could practically hear the smirk in the biker's voice, and shifted uncomfortably. His systems were still attempting to cool down, and while he could stand straight, it would show off his cord and his valve probably would make more of a mess. That overload had been a long time coming.

Duke said nothing but looked down at Deckerd, who was still very much trying to hide his embarrassed face. Ignoring Gunmax's question, he leaned in to nuzzle at the helm sirens, feeling Deckerd relax again. He none too gently pushed Gunmax out of the way, the green mech snickering. Leaning over Deckerd, Duke kissed at the bite marks cautiously. Sighing and shivering, Deckerd nuzzled against the desk quietly. What Gunmax lacked in tenderness, Duke made up for. Not that either didn't take care of him, they just did so differently. He felt comfortable with both.

Duke rolled his hips slowly, and Deckerd could feel the charge behind his panel. He pressed his aft back against the other, flexing his hands in the cuffs. The more the white officer ground into him, the more Deckerd panted for cool air. His systems were already charging for another interface, and he looked at Duke from over his shoulder, smiling. Vaguely aware of Gunmax sitting in front of him, Deckerd heard Duke's panel slide back before the englishmech's cord sank into his valve. Moaning loudly blue patroller turned to Gunmax's own cord, repressurized and in his face. Duke began to thrust into him as he licked at the base of Gunmax's interface, a hand on one of his sirens, two more gripping onto his hips. True to his fashion, the green biker wanted in on the action but didn't bother trying to force Deckerd into it. He'd made up his mind that if the other hadn't gone for it, he'd have just gotten off in front of him anyway. The angle was a bit peculiar, and it bent his cord down, but Deckerd manage to deep throat him and moan, Duke's pounding hitting home.

It was also pretty positive for Deckerd in this case, with Gunmax and Duke's eternal quarreling for his attentions. He got laid and they didn't even delay it this way. Gunmax whined and moaned, rolling his hips shallowly into Deckerd's mouth. He watched Duke's cord disappear into the other's valve, and then at his own cord being so eagerly engulfed by a tame patrol car. Muttering his own versions of little endearments, Gunmax kept the dirty talk to a bare minimum, much too enthralled by the view.

Duke's engine rumbled as he thrust deep into Deckerd, pulling out almost entirely before plunging back in. He could hear the blue mech moaning, muffled as it was, but it caused him to move harder, faster. Slamming his hips into the other, Duke groaned, feeling the charge building. Gunmax had left everything slick enough to move, and Deckerd was bucking back against him in an effort for more. He watched as Gumax pulled his cord from Deckerd's mouth and jerked himself off, lubricant spurting onto Deckerd's face no doubt. He could hear the blue mech moan audibly and that drove him over, pounding repeatedly into the other until he overloaded. As the valve became tight around him, Duke froze, cord shooting lubricant inside of Deckerd as he groaned softly on the desk. He slouched against Deckerd and sighed, trying to keep his feet.

Gunmax laughed softly, glancing at his slick hand. "I don't think we can turn the files in looking like this."


	16. Chapter 16

Deckerd bounced up and down on Gunmax's cord, valve constricting every time he went down. How had he had ended up screwing Gunmax in the middle of the office? He wasn't sure anymore, but it was likely the other's fault. Probably the little bites and teases to Deckerd's helm sirens when he'd walked in. Maybe it was the dirty talk. Deckerd would say it really wasn't his thing, but the way Gunmax growled, it was growing on him.

He was going to need a touch up on his undercover paintjob, Deckerd was aware of that. Perhaps this "fuck me" red as Gunmax had called it wasn't the most career friendly choice. The paintjob had covered his emblems on his legs, shoulders, hiding the golds and blacks and prominent blue. It was for a case that involved stealth, and the patrol car was noticeable by now. Shadowmaru would have taken it but had assignments in Europe with the Scotland Yard branch. The build team and Duke were about as stealthy as the elephant in the room. Gunmax's name for the color had lived up to its name though, and the biker pounding into him confirmed that. Gunmax's green was marring the bright red surface, more noticeably then the blue paint that Deckerd normally sported. His servos gripped at Deckerd's painted hips, helping him move when his hydraulics went out. Sometime after, the patrol car's vocalizer shorted out as well, frame bouncing faster. Deckerd overloaded hard, valve constricting around Gunmax's cord as the biker bit into his neck and followed. Coming down from their crash, Gunmax snickered, fans clicking some.

"Gave you some green camo, ey, patokaa?" he teased, and Deckerd punched him in the stomach.

"Not at all close."

"Oh? Well, let's do this again till you're covered, **baby**."


	17. Duke/Gunmax, Power Joe/Kagerou/Gunmax

**Gunmax X Duke**

Gunmax couldn't have gotten off if he tried.

And he was trying, rolling his hips into Duke's mouth, hilting himself roughly. His cord bumped the back of the englishmech's intakes, Duke's glossa writhing and lapping at the length. They were in Duke's room, Gunmax lying back on the desk as the other sucked him off. His thin legs rested on the ambulance's shoulders, and Duke was leaning down into his panel. It's not that the mech wasn't doing a good job. It was just that… there was a distraction.

When he had come in, Duke had been listening to one of his loud, lame, whale songs cds. He hadn't bothered turning it off, even when Gunmax started to pull moves on him. Now, getting worked over by Duke but still hearing those dumb fish bellowing, Gunmax was caught between the best overload of his life and giving up to go to his room. Sexually frustrated and forced to listen to this, he was more than bored and his cord ached.

His irritation must have showed, because Duke pulled up off of him after a few long minutes. "Is something wrong?" he questioned, massaging his jaw and sitting up. "Not nearly as loud as usual." He put a finer to the tip of Gunmax's still-standing cord, swirling around it like one might a glass.

Gunmax huffed and wiggled his hips. One of his pedes kicked at Duke's shoulder and he growled irritably "Your stupid fish cd is a total boner **killer**." He watched Duke smirk, looking down at his erect cord and then back up at Gunmax.

"Is that a fact?"

"You know what, **Fishstick** , don't start!"

" **Temper**." Duke stood, his panel clicking back and his cord pressurizing. "I'm sure I can distract you much better another way," he crooned, and to Gunmax's relief, the cd ended abruptly. The biker sighed, spreading his legs and sliding open his valve panel, lubricant dribbling onto Duke's desk.

"I'd like that, **baby**."

Two of Duke's fingers slid into his valve, scissoring a few times before being replaced by his cord. It was a tight, rushed fit but Gunmax didn't care. He was finally going to get that denied overload, tired of waiting. The rough pounding was nothing. He had his arms around Duke's neck, clinging to him and mumbling his thorough approval. Close, so close. As his overload tipped him over the edge, he was vaguely aware of… oh… oh no.

The cd was playing again. He almost managed to stop his overload, but Duke wrenched his hips forward, slamming deep and releasing his lubricants. Gunmax followed, cursing as his cord splurted between them. He heard Duke chuckling and bit at a wing audial cheekily.

"You're an asshat."

"I told you so."

**Power Joe, Kagerou X Gunmax**

"Not again," Power Joe whined as he headed down the hall. He had heard Gunmax cursing and Kagerou hissing from a few doors down. The two were known for butting heads, and usually did off-duty. A few sharp words over fueling might have easily turned into a bar brawl on any given day. It was never as bad as their first scuffle, suggesting they reigned in the urge to beat the shit out of each other. Drill Boy joked that they were both "green with envy" and that was the cause. McCrane presumed it was attention issues.

When Power Joe swung open the door, he blinked at the two in front of him. They looked like they had been fighting, scratches and paint scuffs decorating them both but… they certainly weren't fighting now.

Far from it. They were interfacing.

Well, honestly it looked like they were attempting to interface and neither was getting far. It was like a fight, and would have been that way if the two weren't actively nipping and kissing at each other. Both of their cords were exposed, sliding together. Kagerou was pinned against the side of a desk, Gunmax straddling him. The biker had a hand on one of his wings; explained the angry hiss. Kagerou's programming shortcircuited when he overcharged, mimicking baser functions more common in his avian form. His language was often minimal or nonexistent. Gunmax on the other hand was vocal. Growling and cursing he was grinding down on Kagerou adamantly. It looked like neither could decide who was in charge; more likely, neither was going to admit to being the bottom.

Power Joe stared, frozen in the doorway. He wasn't sure if this was hot, or if it was disturbing to see his best friend nad his boyfriend humping at each other.

One of those cords went in him, after all.


	18. Volfogg GDGG, Deckerd/Gunmax

**Volfogg X Gundober X GunGlue**

Volfogg couldn't perceive sentience and nonsentience yet. He really was young, in terms of his AI. Online for a few months, taught his job, and then exposed to the rest of the world. He had his friends, his companions. The two mechs that combined with him to form big Volfogg were, as far as he was concerned, as sentient as he was. He didn't understand that it was their connection to his AI causing them to do anything that they did. In fact, Volfogg had fallen in love with them to a small measure. They acted on his commands, but he could have sworn they acted on his needs too.

He relaxed on the concrete between them now, Gunglue's thick cord pumping into his valve. The helicopter mech held his legs wide, taking him from behind. Volfogg praised the mech repeatedly, the pulsing calipers of his valve gripping at the cord. He blearily watched Gundober, fisting away at his own cord to Volfogg's fancy. He alternated between pumping his cord and fingering his valve, and Volfogg imagined himself taking the other mech when he did so. His cord was getting little attention, in favor of the adoring thrusts to his valve…

As if he understood, Gundober got up, moving to straddle Volfogg's thighs. The patrol mech didn't get a chance to speak before Gundober went down on him. Volfogg groaned, the tight valve clenching around his cord as he was taken from behind. Gundober looked like he was enjoying himself too, helm thrown back. With the bouncing thrusts from Gunglue, Volfogg lifted and brought Gundober down on himself. It was perfect for him, being sandwiched between the two, and he soon found his overload, pouring lubricant into Gundober as his valve tremored and gushed around Gunglue's cord. As he crashed between the two, just as always, it never clicked in his processor that he always finished first.

**Gunmax X Deckerd**

It had just been another day of afterhours fun. Okay, sure Gunmax had suggested a little position change, and it had gotten his cord fairly deep in Deckerd's clenching valve. And Deckerd had been pretty okay with this pose himself, overloading twice.

What they hadn't counted on was the… issue they had encountered.

One of Deckerd's legs had locked in place at his hip joint. This caused a problem for Gunmax because his arm was lodged between the leg and Deckerds midriff. Another particularly unfortunate detail was that they couldn't keep their balance now. Deckerd was up on one leg, and Gunmax couldn't move properly because of his arm's confinement. Anytime he so much as shifted, his arm would either twist or his cord would rub against Deckerd's valve walls. The blue mech's reaction was to buck, on one leg, and that was precarious enough as it was.

"Hold still-!" Gunmax growled, trying to dislodge his arm and sending his hips jerking forward.

Deckerd trembled and whined, scowling over his shoulder. "Well I would if someone wasn't still in me!"

"It's your shotty hip, that's the problem."

"You weren't complaining about ten minutes ago when you pulled my leg up there to screw me senseless," the patrol car whimpered, feeling his valve lubricate once more. His tension was building again because of Gunmax's struggling.

"Touche`," the biker grumbled, but relaxed. "I called Duke for some assistance, even if that bastard won't let me live this down. I didn't give him details but he said he'll be a bit, he's stuck in traffic."

Deckerd groaned tiredly and thunked his head against the wall. He felt Gunmax move again and bit his lip. The other mech was rolling his hips into him once more, this time intentionally.

"We've got time for another go, yanno," Gunmax mumbled into his audial, pressing a teasing kiss to one of his helm sirens.

The patrol car didn't answer, instead revving his engine sharply.

It was hard to get Deckerd to do many positions outside of the standard "missionary" after that incident. Duke could be seen snickering throughout the next few days.


	19. McCrane/Seia

"Whoops" would have been the first thing out of her mouth if she wasn't a tad speechless. Perhaps something along the lines of a rushed apology. You know, the usual response to catching any boyfriend self-servicing.

As it was, getting an eyeful of your two story boyfriend self-servicing and mumbling something that might have been your name wasn't usual.

It wasn't like McCrane hadn't given Seia the codes to his room previously. She was welcome to come and go as she had pleased. Because of work she had been traveling often, and had recently been away for about a week. In hindsight, she usually contacted him to let him know when she'd be dropping by, but not this time. She had caught McCrane lying back on his berth, optics offline and servo wrapped around what she suspected was his… well. There was no mistaking the slow pump of his hips into the fist, nor the small, huffing grunts he made over the loud hum of cooling fans. His legs were bent up and shaking, pedes kicking by the heel into the berth.

It was a little more than shocking, and while Seia should have said "whoops" all that came out was a squeak. Before he could notice her, she clapped a hand over her mouth and ducked behind a table.

McCrane's optics flickered on and he froze. His helm twisted in the direction of the sound, confused, before scans picked up on what he had heard. Upon realizing that the culprit was not the boss but still someone he knew, McCrane promptly hid his face in his hands and curled up quietly on his side. Seia was pretty sure she heard him mumble a quick and guilty "hello" before he hid. Feeling bad for the mech, she stepped out slowly and stared anxiously at her feet. Her hands were behind her back, and she shuffled a foot. McCrane somehow seemed to curl tighter at that slight sound.

That was to be expected.

"Soooo…" Seia began, but was fairly unsure of how to go about this. A two story mech at the age of two and the mentality of a full grown adult was cowering like a shamed child. She thought a moment more, face red, before shaking her head and looking up at the back of the large mech. "You missed me, huh?"

This time he didn't react at all, and Seia had to wonder if he had perhaps crashed. Concerned, she climbed up the berth and onto one of his shoulders, rapping her fist on it. "Hey, come on now," the colonel soothed, noticing his optics flash offline again. "It's alright, I'm not going to laugh." She smiled and rubbed his helm reassuringly as his optics flashed on again.

McCrane sighed and turned his helm to look at her, biting his lip. "I-I'm sorry," he apologized hastily, shifting uncomfortably. "I didn't mean f-for you—I—ugh." He made a soft, agitated whine and probably would have rolled back over if she wasn't sitting on him. Seia simply stroked his helm hook gently, waiting patiently. Eventually he relaxed some, uncurling and leaning into her hand.

"That feels nice," the mech murmured, shifting his hips. He was still trying to hide his cord; it was fairly obvious, though the touches to his hooks were wearing him down. In time, his engine hummed idly and he stretched out, revealing his pressurized interface. It jutted from his panel stubbornly, and the crane emitted a strangled grunt. Seia clicked her tongue and her eyes fell upon the equipment. It had his colors striped around it in bars, yellow, indigo, and what looked like a few glowing green rings. Looking back at McCrane's face, she found him avoiding her gaze again, looking off to the side. She tapped at his shoulder.

"Roll over," Seia commanded, preparing to move as he did. "On your back."

"W-what?" the policemech yelped, optics bright. He immediately crossed his legs self consciously.

"Go on, over," the other repeated, frowning. "I won't have you crashing from an overheated processor. It would be much more embarrassing for you as well as myself if I had to call Toudou."

McCrane opened his mouth as if to argue again, but closed it. That argument appeared sound enough to his processor. Obediently, he rolled over situating himself on the berth. His cord twitched and he bit his lip shyly, a hand rubbing the back of his helm. "What are you going to do? You can't… u-uhh well you— it's…"

Smiling, Seia tossed her hat at him. She then shrugged off her uniform jacket, revealing a white tank top underneath, and threw her boots off to the side. "I am going to take care of you," she replied, untying her hair. Barefoot, she stood and looked over her shoulder at the flustered robot. Walking along his frame, Seia took a seat on his right hip, just above the joint. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw McCrane prop himself up on his elbow joints to watch. His face no doubt by now was so hot it threatened to melt off.

His cord stood in front of her, the green rings glowing faintly. It was about the length of her arm, perhaps a touch longer, and two or so times the width. It looked polished to some effect, but she assumed that was because of a mysterious clear fluid at the top. It must have been a sort of lubricant leaking from the tip, for… ease. Curiously, Seia reached out to investigate it, her fingertips grazing the slit of his cord. The response she got was quick, the surface under her jolting as McCrane stopped from bucking. He moaned low as she examined the fluid on her hand.

"This isn't harmful, is it?" she questioned, rubbing her fingers together.

McCrane had an arm up to his face already, muffling himself. "Nnn…no, it's an organically engineered lubricant. Plant based. Mild." Optics flickering, he watched her reach out for him again, following her hand moving along the underside of his cord. He choked out a loose sob, feeling her squeeze at the base somewhat delicately before moving back up to the tip. The interface was wider than her hand could hold; instead of pumping she was rubbing him off. His fans were humming again, the slow, teasing strokes building a charge in his circuits. Ever so slightly his hips began to shudder, wanting to buck but not wanting to throw off the smaller figure. Groaning, McCrane watched her move on him, adding another hand onto his length but keeping the same steady pace.

"Seia-a…"

Hearing her name, the woman smiled to herself and sped up her hands. She rolled the cord in her fingers, working it cautiously. The light rings seemed to brighten, and she found herself caught between watching what she was doing and watching McCrane's face. His optics were dim but following her hands. She could hear her name whispered from behind his knuckles hiding his face. His frame was tensing, and he was starting to jerk about every so often. The fluid at the slit of his cord was starting to leak down the interface, slicking under her hands and allowing her to most quickly.

"Seia, I'm-" the mech moaned, overload teetering on the edge, just outside of his grasp. His pedes slid against the berth for purchase, wanting to thrust his hips forward.

"It's alright, McCrane."

"But—!"

Seia turned her face to him, smiling behind her hair. "It's alright to give in." One of her hands passed over the tip again and McCrane's overload hit. His back struts creaked as he arched himself, Seia holding his cord straight into the air. The interface twitched and spurted lubricant upward, the slick substance splattering down on McCrane's midriff and her arm. She almost toppled backwards as he arched, his legs lifting his hips up abruptly. Practically clinging to his slippery cord was the only way she didn't fall off, even when his frame collapsed again.

Concerned, Seia glanced at McCrane as he rested. His intakes were panting, searching for cool air. Optics were off, as were the lights on his cord. She looked at her hands once before wiping them on her uniform and standing, walking cautiously up to McCrane's face. She took a seat on his chest pipes, watching him calm down. When his frame stopped shaking, Seia called out to him.

"Was it that good, shy guy?"

His optics flashed on immediately. Smiling sheepishly, McCrane nodded before covering his eyes with his hand again.


End file.
